Magic Nail Art ?
by Sora Hwang
Summary: Sekalipun Jaejoong sudah memakai nail art jodoh ajaib buatan Shim Changmin, Jaejoong takkan tahu siapa yang sesungguhnya dijodohkan Tuhan untuknya. Magic? Bagaimana kalau itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan? YunJae, slight SiChul, boyslove, RnR? chapter 3, up!
1. Chapter 1

Magic Nail Art ?

.

© Sora Hwang

.

Cast:  
YunJae

YooSu

Changmin

Choi Siwon

.

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Humor

.

Rated: T  
.

Warning: BOYSLOVE, typo(s), penuh khayalan author(?)

.

I will be the one happy Cassieopeia in the world if I own the casts, but I'm not. I just own the story

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

AUTHOR POV

SM High School,

"Jaejoongie ~ Daripada hanya terus menjadi stalkernya Siwon sunbae, lebih baik kau coba pakai nail art buatan Changmin!" saran namja imut bernama Junsu pada sahabat cantiknya -Jaejoong- yang sedang sibuk memotreti namja yang di sebut Siwon sunbae itu dari jauh.

"Changmin? Bocah tinggi menjulang itu? Nail art? Hei baboya Suie, memang apa hubungannya menjadi stalker dengan nail art?" remeh Jaejoong yang kembali mengabadikan momen sunbae favoritnya -Siwon- yang sedang latihan basket dengan kamera miliknya.

"Kau yang babo! Kau tak tahu, ya? Nail art-nya Changmin itu ajaib! Sudah banyak buktinya, lho~"

"Ajaib? Haha, ada-ada saja kau ini. Bocah itu memang sedikit aneh, tapi yang pasti dia bukan penyihir! Memang, dimana ajaibnya, sih?"

"Kau ini ketinggalan jaman. Setiap yeoja dan uke yang dibuatkan nail art bertuliskan nama marga namja yang disuka, maka namja yang mereka sukai akan menjadi namjachingu mereka. Itu sudah banyak terbukti, tahu!" terang Junsu.

"Jinjja? Aku tidak percaya"

"Aish, terserahlah percaya atau tidaknya. Yang penting kau coba dulu saja"

"Hmm...baiklah. Siapa tahu, aku beruntung"

"Nah, bagus! Besok kita kunjungi Changmin!" ujar Junsu bersemangat.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang menggebu-gebu?" Jaejoong melirik Junsu heran.

"Aku kan ikut senang kalau sahabatku senang" ungkap Junsu sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Cih, menjijikan"

"Hehehehehe"

.

.

.

.

YunJaeYoosuMin

.

.

.

.

**Keesokkan harinya, **

"Aish, Suie~ Kita mau kemana, sih? Aku sudah lelah ni, ingin pulang dan segera tidur" keluh Jaejoong pada Junsu yang sedari pulang sekolah tadi menariknya pergi entah kemana.

"Diam, Joongie! Aish! Bocah tinggi tu begitu bel pulang berbunyi, dia langsung hilang. Kita harus mengejarnya. Kau bilang mau coba nail art buatannya!"

"Iyasih, tapi kau mau membawaku kemana? Daritadi kita sudah jalan jauh kenapa tidak sampai-sampai?" rengek Jaejoong.

"Diam Joongie!" Jaejoong semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut begitu bebek galak itu –Junsu- malah meneriaki rengekannya.

"Kedai ramen?" tanya Jaejoong bingung begitu Junsu berhenti di depan sebuah kedai ramen.

"Ini kedai ramen langganan Changmin. Kudengar tiap pulang sekolah ia pasti mampir ke sini" terang Junsu sambil menarik masuk Jaejoong ke dalam.

"Nah, itu dia!" pekik Junsu nyaring. Jaejoong hanya memandang jengah sikap norak Junsu saat ini.

Tap...tap...tap...bruk! Tanpa meminta izin atau mengucapkan salam terlebih dulu, Junsu langsung menarik Jaejoong duduk di hadapan Changmin yang baru saja selesai memakan ramennya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin datar sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Ingin buat magic nail art!" jawab Junsu bersemangat.

"Hmm...berapa yang kalian bawa?" Kening Jaejoong mengerut seketika mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Pasalnya, ia tak pernah tahu kalau diharuskan membawa uang sebagai imbalan untuk namja berambut coklat sebahu itu -Changmin.

"Banyak!" jawab Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak habis pikir

"Suie.. Jangan bodoh, untuk apa mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk nail art bodoh ini. Kita pulang saja, yuk" bisik Jaejoong pada sahabat lumba-lumba imutnya -Junsu.

"Jaejoongie, tenang saja" Junsu mulai mengeluarkan 'bayaran' untuk Changmin dari tasnya. Tiga kotak coklat pokki, tiga bungkus besar snack favorit Changmin yang ia ketahui dari teman terdekat Changmin, dan tas kertas sedang yang berisi seloyang sedang cheese cake dan dua cup puding coklat.

"Bagaimana? Cukup, kan?" ujar Junsu pada Changmin.

Sedang Jaejoong? Ia sibuk melongo hebat saat ini. Jadi yang dimaksud 'berapa yang kalian bawa' oleh Changmin itu...makanan?

Changmin tampak sudah meneguk ludahnya melihat pemandangan indah (read: makanan) di hadapannya.

"Kau siap sekali? Sebegitu pedulinyakah kau pada perasaanku, kawaan? Aku terharu" bisik Jaejoong pada Junsu lebay.

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku kan juga mau coba nail art-nya" bisik Junsu balik.

'Kukira ia sungguh-sungguh teman yang peduli. Ternyataa.. -_-' batin Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kita mulai!" Changmin mulai mengeluarkan sekotak perlengkapan nail art-nya.

"Siapa dulu?" tanya Changmin yang sedang menguncir setengah rambut gondrongnya.

"Dia" tunjuk Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Kemarikan tanganmu" Dengan agak ragu, Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Changmin.

"Siapa nama namja itu?"

"S-Siwon, Choi Siwon"

"Choi...sekarang kau bayangkan bagaimana orangnya agar nail art ini tepat sasaran" perintah Changmin.

"Eh, baiklah" Jaejoong mulai membayangkan figure seorang Choi Siwon dan kesempurnaannya. Ia menerawang sambil memandang keluar kedai lewat jendela kaca di sampingnya. Namun tiba-tiba bayangan Choi Siwon berubah menjadi sosok namja mesum cinta pertamanya dulu saat SMP ketika ia mendapati seseorang dengan kostum beruang coklat yang sedang membagi-bagikan brosur di luar kedai.

"HAH?" sontak Jaejoong memekik karena kepalanya tiba-tiba dipenuhi Jung Yunho –beruang mesum cinta pertamanya dulu.

"Ada apa Joongie?" tanya Junsu

"Ah, aniya. Gwaenchana"

"Membuatku terkejut saja kau ini" keluh Junsu, Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecut.

Changmin menyeringai melihat Jaejoong. Tanpa perlu menyuruh Jaejoong membayangkan seorang Choi Siwon, sebenarnya Changmin sudah tahu kepada siapa benang merah jodoh milik Jaejoong akan terkait. Changmin itu memiliki indra keenam, selain meramal nasib ia juga mampu melihat benang merah jodoh seseorang. Maka dari itu, nail artnya tak ada yang meleset. Siapa sangka orang-orang malah mengira kalau nail artnya ajaib?

Dan Jaejoong masih berusaha membayangkan seorang Choi Siwon lagi. Berkali ia tepuk kepalanya pelan untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang Yunho.

'Hmm…Choi atau Jung ya?' batin Changmin sambil memandang Jaejoong serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic Nail Art (?)**

.

.

© Sora Hwang

.

.  
YunJae

YooSu

Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul

.

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Humor

.

Rated: T  
.

Warning: BOYSLOVE, typo(s), penuh khayalan author(?)

.

I would be the one lucky Cassieopeia in the world if I own the casts, but I'm not. I just own the story

.

.

.

FF ini pure ideku sendiri. Terinspirasi dari komik Beauty Pop terutama Minami Kei yang jago bikin nail art itu, looh~ Kalau ternyata ada kemiripan dengan ff Wrong Targetnya Julie eonni ya memang ga mustahil. Tapi toh jalan cerita selanjutnya ga sama kok hehe ^^

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya,

JAEJOONG POV

Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu peduli dengan nail art bodoh itu. Bahkan sejak awal nail art itu sudah menghiasi kuku kelingking kananku pun, aku sama sekali tak meliriknya barang semenitpun. Ajaib, eoh? Kita lihat saja nanti!

Bugh!

"Auw! Ige mwoya.." Ah, lihatlah! Sekarang kepalaku malah terkena hempasan bola basket. Nail art pembawa sial!

…

AUTHOR POV

"Auw! Ige mwoya.." keluh Jaejoong

"Ah, mianhae. Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kepalamu sakit?" tanya seorang namja yang diduga kuat sebagai tersangka atas sakitnya kepala Jaejoong saat ini

"Tentu saja sakit. Kau tidak lihat bola basket itu keras sekali dasar ba-" Jaejoong langsung kehilangan kata-katanya seketika mendapati Choi Siwon -sunbae favoritnya- ada tepat di hadapannya. Jaejoong sungguh tercengang. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya sunbae favoritnya itu berada sedekat ini dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Boleh kulihat keningmu" Aish! Jaejoong benar-benar ingin pipis sangking senangnya.

'Choi Siwon baru saja menyentuh keningku! Aigo~ dia sangat sexy saat berkeringat begini! Kyaaaa!' heboh Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Hei...hallo~" Segeralah arwah Jaejoong kembali menghuni raganya begitu Siwon mengguncang pelan kedua bahu Jaejoong.

"Ah, n-ne?"

"Apa keningmu masih sakit?"

"A-aku.."

"Siwon-ah! Kajja kembali latihan, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tegur Yoochun -teman satu tim basket Siwon- dari tengah lapangan

"Mianhae. Aku harus segera kembali. Kalau keningmu makin parah, langsung bilang padaku ya. Pai!"

Terbang, Jaejoong merasa kakinya sudah tak menapak di tanah (lah?).  
'Nail artnya mulai bekerja? Yes! Yes!' sorak Jaejoong dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang Sekolah,

"Suie!" panggil Jaejoong heboh

"Joongie!" teriak Junsu nyaring dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

Seketika mereka berpelukan sambil berputar-putar di koridor sekolah tanpa tahu malu sedikitpun meski banyak pasang mata tengah memandang mereka.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu! Ini tentang Siwon sunbae! Kyaaa!"

"Kyaaa! Jinjja! Aku juga ingin cerita mengenai Yoochun sunbae, Joongie~" timpal Junsu

"Oke-oke. Kau duluan"

"Baiklah. Dengarkan ya"

Kini Jaejoong dan Junsu tengah disibukkan dengan acara curhat-curhatan mereka di sepanjang jalan pulang. Tak jarang mereka akan memekik girang tatkala ada kejadian yang benar-benar menyenangkan bagi mereka, dasar uke-uke rumpi -_-

…

Sedang asyik-asyiknya duo uke centil itu ngobrol, seorang namja tampan berseragam berbeda sedang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Jaejoong-ah" Merasa dipanggil, Jaejoong pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara diikuti Junsu.

Mata besarnya membulat seketika, "K-Kau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan pada akhirnya, Jaejoong dan seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'kau' itu terduduk di bangku sebuah taman. Mereka duduk dengan jarak yang cukup berjauhan karena Jaejoong menolak didekati namja itu.

"Apa maumu, Jung Yunho?!" ujar Jaejoong galak kemudian mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya

"Ahahaha, kau masih ingat namaku? Ternyata memang benar" ujar namja yang dipanggil Jung Yunho itu dengan girang

"Apa? Apanya yang benar, hah?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

Yunho mendekatkan duduknya pada Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum penuh arti pada namja cantik berponi itu, Jaejoong langsung bergidik dibuatnya.

"Kau masih ingat namaku setelah hampir empat tahun sama sekali tak bertemu denganku, bukankah itu berarti kau selalu memikirkanku? Kau masih menyukai mantan sunbae sekaligus mantan kekasihmu yang tampan ini, kan?" tebak Yunho semaunya, membuat Jaejoong mendengus tak habis pikir

"YAK! IGE MWOYA?!"

"Waa.. Kenapa kau masih saja suka berteriak, eoh? Membuat telingaku sakit saja" protes Yunho cuek

"Kau! Apa maksudmu berkesimpulan begitu, hah?! Baboya! Apa maumu sebenarnya menemuiku tiba-tiba begini?!"

"Calm down, Jae. Memang kau tidak merindukanku, ehm?"

Jaejoong membulatkan mata besarnya. Ia semakin emosi tatkala mendengar pertanyaan Yunho barusan. Namja Jung itu sungguh menyebalkan sampai membuat dadanya naik turun menahan amarah. Rindu? Pada namja yang telah menyakitinya itu? Hell, NO! Lupakan saja!

"Dengar baik-baik. Sejak hubungan kita berakhir, detik itu pula aku sudah menghapus perasaanku padamu. Jadi, jangan pernah lagi menemuiku hanya untuk membahas hal bodoh ini!"

Jaejoong bergegas meninggalkan Yunho begitu selesai mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya yang terpendam sejak pertama ia menjumpai mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sayang sekali.

Nyatanya, semua yang diungkapkan Jaejoong tak sepenuhnya benar. Dia memang membenci namja bermarga Jung itu, dan sudah mencoba segala cara untuk memusnahkan rasa cintanya.

Tapi.

Begitu bertemu Yunho lagi setelah cukup lama berpisah, rasa cintanya yang sudah terkubur dalam-dalam malah kembali membuncah ke permukaan. Suatu kebohongan kalau ia bilang bahwa ia sudah menghapus rasa cintanya pada sunbae sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu itu -Yunho.

Sedang Yunho, ia masih tetap menduduki bangku tadi. Masih tetap di tempat yang sama sambil menatap punggung Jaejoong yang menjauh dengan wajah stoicnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

JAEJOONG POV

Seminggu kemudian. Pulang sekolah,

Sejak insiden bola basket itu, aku dan Siwon sunbae jadi sering bertegur sapa. Berawal dari Siwon sunbae yang sering menanyakan keadaan keningku kemudian kami menjadi cukup akrab. Dia memang namja yang sangat ramah, senyumnya yang berlesung pipi itu selalu mengembang tulus pada siapa saja. Tak heran banyak yang mengidolakannya, termasuk aku hehehe. Tapi diantara segelintir cerita menyenangkan tadi, nyatanya ada saja yang juga membuatku kesal. Jung Yunho. MANTAN namjachinguku itu kini jadi sering menghantuiku. Dia bisa muncul dimana pun secara tiba-tiba. Sungguh mengganggu! Sebenarnya apa sih tujuannya? Apa dia ingin mempermainkan aku lagi? Berengsek! Saat ini pun dia sedang mengekor di belakangku. Apa dia tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menguntitku, eoh?

"YAK! Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?!"

"Wae?" jawab Yunho sangat santai

"Kau mengganggu, babo!"

"Jae, kembalilah padaku"

**DEG !**

Tubuhku membeku seketika begitu mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. Apa maksudnya memintaku untuk kembali padanya? Bukankah dia sendiri yang dulu membuangku dan secara terang-terangan berkata di depan wajahku kalau aku ini hanya barang taruhan antara Yunho dan teman-temannya yang sialannya itu? Malang sekali aku ini, umurku baru tiga belas tahun saat itu. Masih di tingkat pertama sekolah menengah pertama. Dan baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta sedalam itu. Tapi nyatanya, namja yang kucintai malah memperlakukan aku dengan semena-mena. Menjadikan rasa cintaku yang tulus sebagai mainan. Dia mantan kekasih sekaligus kakak kelas yang amat jahat di mataku.

"Boojae.."

Cih, panggilan itu. Panggilan sayang yang katanya diperuntukan khusus untukku. Maaf saja, Yun. Sepertinya luka dihatiku lebih banyak ketimbang cinta.

"A-aku... ANI. Aku bukan lagi Jaejoong yang mudah tertipu seperti dulu. Selamat tinggal" ujarku kepada Yunho pada akhirnya.

…

AUTHOR POV

Yunho tersenyum miris memandang kepergian Jaejoong. Jantungnya terasa seperti dihujam ribuan jarum. Sakit. Rasa sakit yang sama saat pertama kali melihat doe eyes nan polos milik Jaejoong tengah berlinangan air mata, ya, saat Yunho mengungkap alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia memacari Jaejoong. Alasan yang membuat dia menyesal sampai saat ini karena telah melukai sosok yang nyatanya telah memiliki tempat yang paling istimewa di hatinya.

"Mianhae, Boo..." lirih Yunho

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain,

Bruk!

Sangking seriusnya Jaejoong menggerutu di sepanjang ia berjalan, dia jadi menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, mianhae"

"Ne, gwaencha - Jae? Kau belum sampai rumah? Kenapa masih memakai seragam?"

"Siwon sunbae? Mm, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar"

"Aish, sudah kubilang panggil aku hyung. Jangan panggil sunbae lagi, arra?"

"Arra, h-hyung" jawab Jaejoong malu-malu

'Aish, apa aku memang jodoh dengan Siwon hyung? Dia selalu datang di saat yang tepat. Aih~ sekarang saja aku sudah semakin dekat dengannya. Si tiang listrik tukang makan itu memang hebat~~' batin Jaejoong sambil mengelus sayang kelingking kanannya yang berhiaskan nail art buatan Changmin diam-diam.

"Ah, kebetulan aku ingin ke cafe milik hyungku yang baru buka, kau mau ikut?" ajak Siwon

"Eh? Bolehkah?" Rasanya Jaejoong ingin melompat sangking senangnya saat ini

"Tentu saja boleh"

"Ne, aku mau"

"Jja" Siwon menggenggam tangan Jaejoong tiba-tiba, membuat sang empunya tangan langsung merona hebat dan membuat seseorang yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari mereka mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya,

"Gomawo, Siwon hyung. Sudah repot-repot mengantarku pulang" ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum malu-malu

"Ash, aniya. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, terutama hyungku. Kita kan berkunjung ke cafenya untuk makan atau minum sambil mengobrol santai, tapi kita malah disuruh membantunya mengurus cafe yang tiba-tiba ramai" terang Siwon

"Haha, ne hyung. Gwaenchana. Aku senang bisa membantu"

Krieet~ Ceklek!

"Joongie? Kau baru pulang?" tanya seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik dengan Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kediaman Kim

"Heechullie?" Siwon membulatkan matanya terkejut

"Eoh? Rupanya kau bersama sikuda ini, Joongie. Dan, kau. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Heechul pada Siwon

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau di rumah Jaejoong?" tanya Siwon balik

"Rumah Jaejoong, rumahku juga. Aku hyung kandungnya, babo!"

"Eh? Jinjjayo?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong padamu? Kau tak percaya, eoh?!"

"Aniya. Aku percaya padamu. Tak perlu galak padaku begitu, dong" ujar Siwon lembut sambil membelai surai hitam sebahu milik Heechul

"Yak! Jangan pegang-pegang!" protes Heechul

"Hahaha. Yasudah, aku pulang ne. Sampai jumpa besok, Jae. Dan kau, cinderella galak" pamit Siwon sambil mencubit gemas sebelah pipi Heechul

"YAK!" pekik Heechul sebal sambil berkacak pinggang dan memelototkan mata bulat besarnya.  
Sekejap, Jaejoong merasa seperti kacang goreng diantara Heechul dan Siwon. Mereka terlalu sibuk mengumbar keakraban sampai mereka melupakan keberadaan Jaejoong. Dan entah kenapa, mata Siwon seolah bersinar-sinar tatkala namja tampan itu melihat hyungnya - Heechul.

"Hyung berpacaran dengan Siwon hyung?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"Dengan kuda itu? Yang benar saja! Tentu saja tidak" jawab Heechul sambil mendengus tak percaya

"Tapi kalian terlihat mesra.." Sedikit terselip nada kecewa saat Jaejoong mengatakan ini

"Mwo? Mesra apanya? Hueeks. Dia memang suka begitu, di sekolah pun begitu. Tak usah heran"

"Hyung juga tak pernah bilang kalau hyung mengenal Siwon hyung" Jaejoong mengerucut bibirnya lucu

"Kau saja yang tidak pernah bertanya! Sudah ah, aku mau masuk" jawab Heechul cuek lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah.

Begitu Heechul masuk ke dalam, Jaejoong jadi berpikir. Separuh hatinya berkata kalau Siwon menyukai hyungnya. Separuhnya lagi berkata bahwa wajar saja kalau Siwon dan Heechul dekat. Mereka kan teman satu angkatan, mungkin pernah menjadi teman satu kelas juga. Lagipula tadi Siwon menggandengnya dengan lembut juga mengantarnya pulang. Kalau semakin lama mereka semakin dekat, Jaejoong percaya ia akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti perlakuan Siwon pada Heechul. Ya, setidaknya begitulah isi pikiran Jaejoong saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

HAPPY 6th WEDDING ANNIVERSARY untuk uri Appa Yun dan Eomma Jae~~ Semoga kalian berdua berjodoh dan bisa cepet go public. A.K.T.F! Love you, two~~ Btw, Lanjut ga ni ff? Hehe ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Magic Nail Art ?

.

.

© Sora Hwang

.

.  
YunJae

SiChul

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, lil bit Fantasy, Humor

.

Rated: T  
.

Warning: BOYSLOVE, typo(s), penuh khayalan author(?)

.

I would be the one lucky Cassieopeia in the world if I own the casts, but I'm not. I just own the story

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Esok paginya,

KIM'S HOUSE

"MaSiiii! Pagi buta begini kau sudah kemari? Apa otakmu jatuh di jalan sehingga kau tak bisa berpikir dengan normal, eoh?!" jerit Heechul dari lantai satu membuat Jaejoong terbangun dari tidur lelapnya

Ia regangkan tubuhnya perlahan kemudian mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa lengket. Kemudian si cantik itu menguap lebar-lebar dan beranjak dari kasurnya yang nyaman dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu memandangku begitu, MaSi?!" tanya Heechul ketus pada Siwon yang tampak tengah menahan tawanya sambil memandangi Heechul dari atas sampai bawah

"Pink, eoh? Dan... kucing di kakimu?"

"Ada yang salah dengan piyama dan sandal tidurku, tuan Choi?" Heechul menyipitkan mata bulatnya guna menakuti Siwon yang justru malah melepas tawanya yang tertahan

"Eomma, kuda jelek ini menertawakan aku!" adu Heechul pada eomma Kim

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini. Kau mandilah dulu, Chullie" Dan Heechul pun meninggalkan ruang makan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya setelah sebelumnya dia memberikan injakan maut di kaki namja bermarga Choi tersebut. Siwon pun dengan senang hati mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Oh! Siwon hyung!?" Kali ini giliran si bungsu Kim yang sudah berseragam rapi yang memekik girang begitu melihat namja tampan bermarga Choi yang masih setia memegangi jempol kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri itu

"Ah? Pagi, Jae"

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari, eoh?" tanya Kim bungsu itu - Jaejoong penasaran

"Menjemputmu.." Jaejoong merasa seolah berbagai bunga warna-warni tengah mengelilingi kanan kirinya

"Dan Heechullie" sambung Siwon sambil tersenyum malu-malu, membuat bunga-bunga fiktif di sekitar Jaejoong terbakar hangus. Semangat Jaejoong luntur begitu saja.

Ting tong...

Eomma Kim bergegas menuju pintu depan begitu dentang bel rumah ini menyambangi telinganya, tak menyadari ekspresi lemas yang ditunjukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Ah, Yunho-ya? Sudah lama sekali kau tak kemari, eoh?" ujar eomma Kim

Jaejoong langsung menegakkan tubuhnya kala ia mendengar nama "Yunho" terlontar dari bibir eommanya. Matanya membulat tak percaya memandang sosok tegap mantan kekasihnya yang berdiri di samping eommanya.

"Yunho-ya?"

"Hai, boo"

Eomma Kim memang tak mengetahui kalau Jaejoong sudah putus dengan Yunho berikut dengan segala sebabnya. Jaejoong merasa tak enak pada keluarganya yang sudah sangat menyayangi Yunho. Jaejoong juga tak sampai hati kalau ia harus bilang yang sebenarnya kalau Yunho hanya menjadikannya barang taruhan. Dia hanya tak mau memperpanjang masalah. Dan disaat eomma, appanya, atau Heechul bertanya mengenai Yunho, maka Jaejoong akan beralasan bahwa Yunho melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Amerika.

"Ayo duduk sini, Yun. Kita sarapan bersama. Kenapa Joongie tak bilang kalau kau sudah kembali dari Amerika?" cerocos eomma Kim

"Amerika?" ujar Yunho bingung sambil menatap Jaejoong yang tegah memelototinya seolah menyuruh Yunho untuk mengiyakan perkataan eommanya

"Ah? N-Ne. Mungkin Joongie lupa" jawab Yunho pada akhirnya

"Dia siapamu, Jae?" tanya Siwon berbisik pada Jaejoong

"Di-Dia.."

"Ah, rasanya senang sekali mempunyai dua calon menantu tampan dan bermasa depan cerah" celoteh eomma Kim ngawur

"A-Apa?" ujar Jaejoong tak percaya sambil memandang risih Yunho di sebelahnya

"Kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong, itu benar sekali" titah Heechul yang langsung mengambil duduk di samping Siwon

"Tapi, aku bahkan tak berpacaran dengan Siwon" sambung si cantik nan jutek sambil mencomot sandwich, mengacuhkan Siwon yang tengah memandangnya intens seolah berkata 'Akan. Kita akan jadi sepasang kekasih'

"Tapi kalian sangat serasi" ucap eomma Kim berpendapat, membuat Heechul berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba melingkupinya. Sedang Siwon, namja ini hanya tersenyum kecil.

Jaejoong? Jangan ditanya. Wajah indahnya ia tekuk hingga berlipat-lipat sangking kesalnya. Bagaimana tidak? Yunho datang di pagi harinya yang nyaris indah kalau saja Siwon tak tersipu malu hanya karena mengucapkan nama kakaknya yang galak itu. Dan apa-apaan ucapan eommanya tadi? Bagaimana bisa seorang namja lembut, ramah, dan alim dibilang serasi pabila disandingkan dengan Kim Heechul yang notabene layaknya lucifer?

Jaejoong jadi berpikir dalam hati, 'Apa nail artnya mulai kadaluwarsa? Kenapa sekarang jadi Heechul hyung yang dekat dengan Siwon? Lalu, kenapa Yunho bisa tiba-tiba muncul sih?!'

Cup~

"Yak! Siapa yang memberimu izin menciumku?!" sentak Jaejoong selepas Yunho mengecup pipinya tanpa izin dan tanpa malu

"Habisnya sejak tadi kau melamun terus" protes Yunho membela dirinya

"Aduh, mesranya uri Joongie~" goda Heechul membuat Jaejoong mendengus sebal. Dan yang lebih membuatnya sebal, Siwon justru ikut menertawakannya.

'Siwon hyung pasti mengira Yunho ini kekasihku, aish!' umpat Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah,

"Joongie! Kau ini kenapa sih sejak tadi cemberut terus?" protes Junsu dengan suaranya yang melengking karena sebal melihat sahabatnya yang cantik tapi tepos ini #plak! terus menampakan aura gelap yang tidak menyenangkan

"Aniya" Jaejoong semakin mencebikan bibirnya kala melihat Siwon membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Heechul. Kelihatannya mereka akan pergi bersama atau... Kencan? Aish! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong ingin mengacak-acak pasar terdekat. Terlebih tadi pagi. Entah kenapa tadi pagi ia justru berakhir di mobil Yunho dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama namja berwajah kecil itu dan membiarkan hyung galaknya berangkat berdua dengan Siwon.

Akh!

Sangking asyiknya memandangi mobil Siwon yang menjauh, Jaejoong tak memandang jalanan dengan benar.

Bruk!

"Ah, mian- Yunho-ya?" Mata besar si cantik melebar sempurna kala melihat sosok namja yang ditabraknya

"Apa yang sedang asyik kau lihat sampai kau tidak memperhatikan jalanmu, eoh?" ujar Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong

**DEG **

Entah mengapa jantung Jaejoong menjadi berdebar saat wajah alien Yunho begitu dekat dengan wajahnya

"B-Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Jaejoong sambil menjauhkan wajah Yunho dengan telapak tangannya, dia tak mau Yunho sampai menangkap basah wajahnya yang terasa memanas

"Ah, apa kau teman Joongieku?" tanya Yunho pada Junsu yang sedari tadi hanya berkedip polos memandang Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian

"Joongieku?" Junsu malah bertanya balik

"Iya, Kim Jaejoong itu nammbbpptt"

"Suie, kau pulang dulu saja ya. Aku ada urusan dengan orang ini" titah Jaejoong yang masih dengan setia membekap mulut Yunho

"Eh? Oke. Pai, Joongie~"

"Huufh~ Akhirnya bebek polos itu per- YAK! Apa-apaan kau?! Kenapa kau menjilat tanganku, dasar jorok!" Jaejoong mengusap telapak tanganya yang basah oleh air liur Yunho ke jas seragam Yunho dengan raut jijik, sedang si tersangka cuman senyum-senyum tak berdosa

"Apasih maumu?!"

"Aku cuma ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama"

"Sekolahmu kan jauh dari sini. Kau menjemputku hanya untuk pulang bersama? Dasar kurang kerajaan!"

"Jadi kau ingin aku mengajakmu kencan dulu, begitu?"

"A-Apa?"

"Begitukah?"

"…"

"Diam berarti iya. Let's go!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menyeret Jaejoong semaunya.

Baru berjalan sekitar tiga puluh meter, Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho.

"Wae?"

"Aku mau pulang saja" Baru saja Jaejoong berbalik, Yunho keburu memutar tubuhnya yang lebih kecil menghadap ke arah namja bermata musang itu

"Apa, sih?!" Jaejoong memandang jengah mantan kekasihnya yang menangkup kedua pipi putihnya dengan gemas, membuat bibir cherry namja cantik itu mengerucut

"Kita kan mau jalan-jalan"

"Aku kan tidak bilang setuju, singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Um...baiklah. Kalau begitu, jja kita pulang"

Gyut~

Yunho langsung melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada leher Jaejoong yang lebih pendek darinya. Tak terlihat romantis sama sekali, justru terlihat seolah Yunho tengah mencekik Jaejoong dengan lengannya yang berotot itu.

"Memangnya aku mau pulang denganmu, eoh?! Lepaskan akuuu!"

"Sudahlah, Jae. Sunbae pujaanmu justru sudah meninggalkanmu bersama hyungmu, kan" ujar Yunho datar membuat Jaejoong terdiam seketika

"K-Kau tahu..."

"Matamu itu terlalu jujur, Jae"

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di mobil Yunho. Melihat Jaejoong yang belum memakai sabuk pengamannya, Yunho berinisiatif memakaikannya.

Sret,

Baru saja Yunho meraih sabuk di sisi Jaejoong, namja cantik itu menepis pelan tangan Yunho.

"Aku bisa sendiri" ujarnya datar, membuat Yunho tercenung.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Kim,

Yunho terdiam menatap Jaejoong di sisinya. Sepanjang perjalanan, namja cantik itu terus membungkam bibirnya. Tak cerewet atau memakinya seperti biasa.

'Apa ini gara-gara perihal namja bermarga Choi itu?' batin Yunho.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

GREP

Baru saja Jaejoong hendak membuka pintu mobil, Yunho menahannya. Membuat ia menoleh menghadap namja bermarga Jung itu. Kemudian mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam. Mata musang itu seolah memancarkan sebuah kehangatan yang sudah lama tak terlihat, membuat jantung si cantik berdebar begitu kencangnya.

Cup~

Ciuman di kening dari Yunho begitu terasa berbeda daripada dulu. Ada rasa nyaman di dalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae" ungkap Yunho penuh dengan ketulusan

"A-Aku..."

"Jja, masuklah. Sampai bertemu besok"

"N-Ne? Oh, i-iya" jawab Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba kikuk kemudian keluar dari mobil Yunho.  
Jaejoong masih terpaku memandangi mobil Yunho yang semakin jauh. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas begitu ia menyentuh kening berponinya.

"A-Aigo.."

.

.

Yunho side,

Namja bermata musang ini tengah tersenyum, namun kadang ia juga terkikik sendiri begitu mendapati reaksi Jaejoong yang sebegitunya ketika ia mencium keningnya penuh cinta.  
Yunho sengaja tak langsung meminta Jaejoong kembali padanya. Ia mengerti, Jaejoong tentu butuh waktu. Setidaknya, yang penting saat ini Jaejoong tahu betapa Yunho mencintai namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Hh..." Jaejoong merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa ruang tamu dengan segala atribut sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Matanya berkedip-kedip memandang langit-langit rumahnya.

"Aku pulang~" Itu suara Heechul, hyungnya.

Jaejoong mendengus sebal lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
'Padahal dia pulang lebih dulu, tapi kenapa justru aku yang sampai di rumah duluan? Cih' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati sambil memandang sengit hyungnya.

"Darimana, sayang?" tanya Eomma Kim

"Jalan-jalan bersama Siwon. Namja itu katanya mau mengantarku pulang, tahu-tahu dia membawaku kemana-mana dulu"

"Owyeah?" ujar Jaejoong sewot menanggapi perkataan Heechul kemudian naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Heechul sambil memandang bingung ke arah Jaejoong

"Mungkin tamu bulanan" jawab eomma Kim asal

"Ha?" Heechul menatap eomma Kim dengan mulut membulat tak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Clup,

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya ke dalam bathub berisi air hangat. Dia benar-benar butuh merasa relax atas segala permasalahan yang ia terima hari ini. Pertama, ia merasa Siwon justru semakin jauh untuk digapainya. Hubungannya dengan sunbae tampan pujaannya itu cuma stuck sampai di situ. Hanya sampai kepada batas saling mengenal akrab sebagai teman. Dan yang paling mengganggu, Jaejoong merasa tiap kali Siwon bersamanya, topik pembicaraan namja Choi itu tak pernah jauh-jauh dari Heechul. Jaejoong merasa sebal sendiri kala pikirannya menyimpulkan kalau Siwon mendekatinya karena Heechul.

Kemudian yang tak habis pikir, kenapa justru Jung Yunho, orang yang sejak dulu berusaha ia kubur dalam memorinya justru selalu menampakan diri. Berbicara yang tidak-tidak, memintanya untuk kembali, menciumnya seenaknya, lalu tadi namja Jung itu berkata bahwa ia mencintainya dengan tatapan yang...

**BLUSH.. **

Aigo..

Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat Jaejoong merona heboh dan membuat Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya sampai sebatas bawah mata karena malu.

Lalu si namja cantik bertanya-tanya 'Katanya nail artnya ajaib dan pasti berhasil, mana?! Kenapa Choi Siwon justru menyukai Heechul hyung dan bukan menyukaiku?!' batin Jaejoong kesal sambil memandangi nail art di kuku kelingking kanannya.

'Tunggu sebentar...' Jaejoong pandangi benar-benar nail artnya saat merasakan kejanggalan pada nail art itu.

Matanya membulat seketika saat membaca nama marga yang tertulis di nail artnya.

"J-JUNG?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Update~ Chapter ini adalah permulaan YunJae moment ya, jadi masih belum terlalu banyak. Terima kasih buat semua reviewers dan readers, favoriters (?) dan followers. Review again? ^^


End file.
